


All of Me

by BoonasaurusRex



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, M/M, Oral Sex, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoonasaurusRex/pseuds/BoonasaurusRex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a land where four separate kingdoms rule, the War of Cards rages on. All four kingdoms push for control over the land, and alliances slowly form. The King of Spades, Sam Winchester, is the only one holding up the weak alliance with the Kingdom of Diamonds, ruled by his brother, Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All of Me

**Author's Note:**

> The following fic is a prompt from Tumblr user shiningbrightlikeadoitsu-chan. I personally don't quite ship Wincest, but hell, I gave it my best shot! Title is inspired by 'All of Me' by Julia Stone. Hopefully I did alright!

Even in the midst of a heated war, even as their armies clashed, ashen blood intermingling with white in thick, glistening pools on the war-trodden battlefields of Eleawien, the alliance did not break. The King of the Ash-Bloods, Sam Winchester, kept his alliance with his brother strong, even with the protests of his people. How could their King hold an alliance with the White-Bloods, or 'Diamonds', as they called them? Preposterous. 

But did the King care? No. 

This was his brother, and even in the fires of war, they remained truly codependent.

Perhaps that was why they were in Sam's sleeping chambers, tongues dancing like flame, fingers gripping and pulling at the expensive silks decorating their bodies, at the thick leather chest pieces that clung all too tightly to their skin. If the townsfolk only knew that this was what their king was doing. 'Traitorous!', they'd scream, but they didn't know, so it did not matter. What they did not know could not hurt them. 

Similar to how they didn't know that Sam was a White-Blood, not an Ash-Blood, as he pretended to be. No, he was born to John, the late King of the Diamonds. He left at a young age, into the more advanced, less hostile land of the 'Spades', the Ash-Blood home. He naturally had a knack for the technology and the knowledge, unlike his brother, who was flashy and charming, the ideal Diamond, the 'celebrities' and politicians of the land. No, the Spades were a more technologically friendly people, unlike the lying, treacherous 'Hearts'; Red-Bloods, led by King Gabriel, or the Black-Blooded 'Clubs', war-obsessed individuals, led by King Lucifer. 

He was at home here, though he always missed his brother- He always hungered for him. 

Said hunger was being eagerly sated as Dean's calloused fingers carded through Sam's long hair, giving the slightest of pulls and making the younger Winchester hiss through clenched teeth. Dean's nose was buried into Sam's neck, teeth nipping and teasing the tender flesh, breathing in every bit of his wonderful scent, committing it to memory. Who knew when they'd meet again? 

In a quick movement, skilled fingers sent Sam's leather chest piece to the ground, before pressing down the strong, taut muscle of his back. Skin feeling far more free, confidence was instilled in the normally quiet, thoughtful King, hands grasping the shorter man's wide shoulders before pushing him into the cobblestone wall, causing a low grunt, and a toothy grin only barely seen through heavily lidded eyes. 

"Try not to break any of your fancy computers." Dean ribbed, gazing at Sam with a hunger, though he was still silver tongued, and couldn't hold back a small quip. Sam merely responded by growling lowly and attacking Dean's jawline with bruising kisses and sucking. It felt good, but when Sam's lips pressed hard against the base of Dean's ear, he earned a soft groan from the older man. 

"I always did like it when you took control, Sammy..." 

And oh how he did. While Dean had swiftly and neatly unbuckled Sam's chest piece, Sam practically tore Dean's off, and was immediately working the heavy fur off Dean's shoulders, as well as the soft silks of his tunic. Though Sam had to scuffle around a fair bit, Dean didn't have to wait long before he felt the cool air of the castle kiss his unclothed torso, shivering at the loss of warmth, only to have it warmed again by Sam's hands. 

His fingers wandered over the muscle of Dean's abdomen, taking in the feel and impressive build his brother possessed while giving Dean's neck some sorely needed attention. Feeling the man seem to melt under his touch was almost too much for Sam to bear. He liked to act tough, but Sam knew that Dean was not a man who enjoyed having the control beneath the sheets, he was quite submissive, actually, a good contrast to Sam's rough style of loving.

"It's Sam, not Sammy, Dean. I'm not a kid." 

"Eh, it'll always be Sammy to me, lover boy-" 

Dean was abruptly cut off when Sam grabbed his shoulders once more, turning in a quick, smooth motion and pushing Dean down onto the silver, silken sheets. The man looked up in wonder as Sam straddled his hips, yanking off his own steel grey tunic and furs. He grasped Dean's hand, bringing it up to feel the bare muscle. Dean shuddered beneath him, eyes locked on him in wonder and fascination. No matter how many times this happened, he could never get enough of him. 

It wasn't long before Sam let go of Dean's hand, pressing the palm of his own against the bulge between Dean's legs, pressing and rubbing slowly back and forth. The older Winchester gave a breath of pleasure, his head rolling back. His hips bucked into Sam's hand of their own accord, causing a smirk to lift the corners of the Ashen King's lips. 

Leaning down, feather light kisses were peppered from the base of Dean's throat, down his chest, around his navel, and down the thin, dark trail of hair leading past his thick leather breeches. He stopped and removed his hand from Dean's arousal, only to replace it with his mouth. Sam mouthed the length of Dean's arousal and listened to the delicious groaned that left his brother's mouth, the two only separated by his breeches and loin cloth. 

Sam pulled down the breeches and loin cloth in one pull, and watched Dean's eyes flutter as his length hit the cool air. He was no longer constrained, and Sam could tell that it was a relief. The look in Sam's eyes was damn near predatory, and it made a spark run through Dean's spine, seeing his younger brother's eyes full of lust and unrestrained need. 

Hazel eyes soon left green, but Dean was not disappointed- His brother's attention had shifted to the perfect place, and in an instant, the suade-soft tip of his length was surrounded by wet, hot good. 

Sam worked his tongue around the head, drawing a needy moan from Dean's lips, the man damn near whining when Sam pulled away, ghosting his lips over the sides and head of his arousal. Reaching a hand down and tangling it in Sam's hair, Dean's hips bucked up needily, length pressing against his brother's closed lips. 

"Fuck, Sam... Come on, already..." 

"Come on, what, Dean?"

"Come on, please... Please, just- Nnngh!"

Interrupting himself with a grunt of pleasure, Dean felt Sam once again take him into his mouth. The Ashen King took in as much as he possibly could into his mouth, pressing his tongue to the underside and bobbing his head, working what didn't fit with his fingers. Dean's hips bucked up, fingers digging into the sheets, teeth pressing down on his lower lip to stop from crying out. Sam did not appreciate the buck, however and used his free hand to pin Dean's hips to the bed, causing impatient whines to leave his older brother's mouth. 

The heat, the warmth, was Heaven to Dean, his fingers pulling Sam's hair as stars exploded behind his eyes. While Dean had prided himself on his stamina, his need and the sheer skill that Sam's mouth possessed was proving to be too much, he wasn't going to last long. 

Sam seemed to sense this, and just before Dean was about to release, pulled back, letting go of Dean's length. Dean growled and glared at Sam, having been so damn close, then denied his orgasm. Sam simply gave a tilt of his head and rose to his knees once more, stepping back off the bed and pushing his own breeches down. He was not unaffected by their doings, and his loincloth didn't help cover much. It was off in a hurry, before he turned to rifle about in the end table next to his bed, searching for a certain small, clear container.

It was full of this salve that was commonly used for scratches, oily to the touch, and slick. Dipping a finger in, he smeared it about on his fingers, before looking over his shoulders at Dean, who watched his actions with intent eyes, no longer annoyed but now eager, parting his legs further for his younger brother. This drew a small chuckle from Sam. 

"Don't be too eager, Dean..."

"Shut up and get over here, Sam."

Rolling his eyes, Sam moved over to Dean, a knee propped on the bed and his clean hand resting at Dean's side. The fingers that he'd so generously coated in the salve circled Dean's entrance slowly, teasingly, making sure to draw out a single impatient whine from Dean before pressing a finger into him up to the second knuckle. Dean's face was first one of slight discomfort, but the man soon adjusted, squirming impatiently. Dean wasn't one for being slow. When he wanted something, he wanted it now. 

Sam obeyed his wishes, and a second finger slid in. 

At this, Dean's eyes shut, and his fingers dug further into the sheets. Sam was gentle, scissoring and curling his fingers, searching for that certain spot that would make Dean tick. Twisting his wrist a bit, and angling his fingers up just a bit, he felt Dean's body react, as well as heard the sudden breathy profanity leave Dean's mouth. He smirked and pressed his fingers against it once more, then again. Dean writhed and groaned, his body instinctively making his legs spread wider without him even noticing. He wanted Sam, and he wanted him now. 

Drawing his fingers out of Dean, Sam gathered another glob of salve on his fingers, and gave his length a liberal coating of it, though it was definitely rather cool. He'd be able to warm up when he was inside his brother, though, and he liked that thought. 

Leaning over Dean, forearms next to his head, he felt his brother's legs settle on his hips, the man looking eager to get the sweet release he desired. Guiding his tip to Dean's hole, he put his lips to Dean's, a form of comfort, as he slowly slid the head into him. 

Dean tensed in pain, his brow furrowing. His brother's lips were a comfort, he tried to solely focus on them. Sam went slow, gently sliding in and waiting for Dean to adjust before pushing further. It didn't take long for Sam to be completely enveloped in Dean's warmth, his hips pressed flush against his brother's cheeks. When the pain had faded enough, Dean felt pleasure weakly ebb through his figure, and saw how damn hard his brother was trying to keep still, and urged Sam to move. 

The younger Winchester obliged and pulled back, almost fully drawing himself out of Dean, before slamming back in with a certain roughness. Dean choked out a groan, his throat feeling tight, yet he still managed a profanity. 

"Bitch..."

"Jerk." Sam couldn't help but mutter this against Dean's lips, before burying his face into his neck, slowly building a rhythm as Dean's nails bore into his back, drawing tiny beads of white blood to the surface of his skin, though Sam could not feel it. He was lost in the pleasure, the paradise that was King Dean Winchester. 

Falling into the rhythm, Dean reached down for his length, but had his hand batted away by Sam, the Ashen King taking his erection in hand and pumping in time with his thrusts. Pleasure shot up Dean's spine, and Sam was clearly revelling in having his older brother arching up into him as he slid in and out of his hot, tight body. Sam slid his hands under Dean's upper back, then gripped his shoulders, holding his brother in place, while Dean ran his fingers through Sam's chestnut locks. 

Hazel eyes locked with green, both sets of eyes clouded with lust, with pure need. The pace picked up, the wooden headboard slamming against the cobblestone wall, the sound of skin slapping against skin, intermingled with groaning and moaning was reverberating off the walls. The air was thick, heavy, and the room smelt of the sweat that lightly misted their backs, the scent of their love-making. 

Sam came first, the pleasure in his abdomen coiling like a wire, and when it was at it's peak, the wire snapped, sending Sam hurdling down into oblivion, crying out his brother's name. Dean felt the warm ropes bathe his insides, and felt the shuddering, but that wasn't what made him climax, not fully. It was the sound of Sam crying out his name, brokenly groaning and panting as he began to come down from his high. Dean felt a surge, not unlike white hot fire, surge through his veins before his own seed spilt onto his stomach, his body clenching and causing a rough yell of pleasure to leave his chest before he collapsed under Sam, the two panting heavily as Dean's semen smeared between them. 

Dean lazily grabbed the sheets and tugged them over the two, before Sam pulled out, laying at his brother's side. This was as it should be. This was the only way it could be, the only way they wanted it to be. Sam fell asleep in Dean's arms, the two not even bothering to clean up. That could be attended to in the morning. Now, all that mattered was them and their closeness. 

They were truly, psychotically, irrationally, and erotically codependent on each other, and nothing was changing that.


End file.
